


A Day in the Sun (Connor x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	A Day in the Sun (Connor x Reader)

"Lieutenant, I do not entirely agree with this idea. It is completely illogical." said a displeased Connor, looking at Hank as they walked side by side. "It would be much more beneficial if I stay in the office to complete all outstanding paperwork."   
Hank continued to face forward as if he was intentionally ignoring the android, before replying with a sigh.

"Everyone is entitled to a little holiday from work. It's just annoying that we had to force you to take yours. Besides, it's nice to have a break. Nobody wants your systems overheating and crapping out on us due to exhaustion." He smiled in his best effort to make light of the entire situation. If he was stuck with a frustrated android all day, it was better to attempt to make Connor see the logic behind the little trip.

The pair of them were slowly strolling along the beach a little way away from their office because Hank suggested that 'nothing says vacation like going to the beach.' It was true that a lot of effort was put into convincing Connor to take a day off work. But it was agreed by everyone that no matter how much he hated the idea, it was the perfect way to rest his internal systems whilst gently expanding his mind to new experiences. It wasn't the weekend so the beach front was not particularly busy, despite the great weather. However, the odd passer-by would still stop and stare at the sight of what seemed to be a human taking their android for a walk.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this." Connor mumbled whilst looking down at his outfit for the day. He was wearing a light coloured t-shirt, dark baggy shorts and a pair of sneakers. It was almost far too casual for him to bare.   
"Look around Connor. Do you see anyone wearing a suit and tie at the beach on this boiling hot day?" Hank asked. After quickly surveying the surrounding area, Connor shook his head in response. "Connor... just enjoy the damn day." he sighed. As Connor continued to look around, he couldn't help but notice that the people were so carefree here. They could somehow let everything go and just relax, forgetting all of their personal worries. The whole concept baffled him.

Finally, you thought to yourself. A day where you can just kick back and relax. Taking a day off was the perfect idea as things at work had been getting a little crazy lately. There was your part time job and then the freelance work that you did with the DPD on top. Well the DPD work was a lot more self-indulgent for you. Ever since you were little you were inspired by the literary character Sherlock Holmes. His character had always been so intriguing to you. The man who would not let things like sentiment get in the way of solving a mystery. Despite being fictional, he was still the perfect crime fighting machine in your eyes. It helped that you'd also made friends with people at the DPD. Hank and Connor. Despite being an android, Connor has come such a long way. You'd been told that he now even shared Hank's apartment. The pair were always kind and welcoming to you, even though Hank was a little rough around the edges.

You continued to walk along the seafront, completely carefree. Basking is the warm glow of the sun as your sandals slowly sank into the golden sand with every step you took. Looking at your outfit, you were glad that you had applied two layers of sunscreen this morning. Your bathing costume was pretty standard and the fabric clung to your figure. A sarong was tied around your waist, extenuating your hips slightly. You needed it to cover your legs up a little. Despite being a bit self-conscious however, it did feel nice to shed your work clothes for once.

Looking around, you were amazed at the lack of people around you. It was definitely the right day to be at the beach. If it was the weekend it would be packed with families building sandcastles, paddling in the sea and slowly turning burnt red in the sun. However at the moment there was hardly anyone. Some dog walkers, a couple strolling hand in hand, a young and old guy talking to each other as they walk in your direction. Wait a minute. The slicked back dark hair of the young man and the longer shaggy grey hair of the old one were instantly recognisable.

Luckily they were both lost in conversation, which gave you the perfect opportunity to quietly walk towards them without them noticing you. "Hello Hank and Connor. Its great to see you!" you beamed with a big smile on your face as you stopped in front of them. The pair of them jumped slightly. You had to bite your lips to suppress a laugh from escaping as you notice that Hank is wearing an obligatory holiday Hawaiian shirt. With that and Connor's outfit, the duo looked almost looked unrecognisable.    
"Good morning Miss (Y/L/N)" said Connor in a more enthusiastic tone compared to his usual monotone one.    
"Hey (Y/N) how are ya? Fancy seeing you here. Have you taken a day off too?" added Hank with a chuckle.

"Yes. Work has been so hectic lately, I just needed to rest up a bit and go back tomorrow all guns blazing. Also I just couldn't stay in on a gorgeous day like today even thoug-" you abruptly stopped talking at the distracting sight in front of you. The LED light on the side of Connor's head frantically flickered yellow as he looked up and down at you. Unable to process how different you looked. Your hair was free and your attire was form fitting. His gaze upon you made a light blush fill your cheeks in embarrassment. It was only when Hank elbowed Connor in the side that he finally stopped staring.

"Would you like to join us?" Connor asked in an attempt to make the current situation less awkward. Also he thought it would be perfect to spend the day with his two favourite humans.    
"I would love to. Only if it's ok with you both." you reply as your eyes darted to Hank who nodded in response. A smile started to spread across your face, which was quickly mirrored by the two men.    
"Why don't I go an buy us an ice cream? You stay here with tin man and I'll be back in a minute." said Hank.    
"Shouldn't I come with you to buy my ow-" you started to protest before you were cut off by Hank. "My treat. Think of it as a shitty way of me saying thank you for all of the work you've done for us recently." With that he walked away.

You laughed a little at how abruptly Hank had finished the conversation as you walked towards the sea before sitting down on the warm sand. It surprised you when Connor didn't copy your actions. You looked up to find him standing whilst looking down at you, confused at what he should do with himself. Moving your hand, you lightly pat the ground next to you, signalling for him to sit down next to you. Which he now did. The pair of you looked at each other, politely smiling as you did so.    
"How are you enjoying your vacation?" you ask whilst tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.    
"It is adequate, though I was reluctant to take it." he replied sternly.    
"I can imagine that." you laughed.    
At times you could be nervous talking to people but from the day you first met Connor, he instantly put your mind at ease. He didn't judge people like humans do.

You looked out to the seemingly endless ocean before gazing back at the android once more. Connor had always intrigued you. What must it be like to be so static and rigid, then to all of a sudden start to feel things for the first time? Not just emotions but also the simple pleasures in life.    
"Have you liked the experience of going to the beach?" you asked in curiosity.    
"It is satisfactory." he replied bluntly. You look at him puzzled, remembering the amazement you felt as a child when your parents took you on trips out to the beach, which is still a feeling you carried with you now. An idea suddenly popped into your head.    
"But have you really experienced it?" you questioned him again.    
Connor stared passed you and off into the distance. The LED light in his head flickering as he tried to understand what you were saying. The sentence itself made sense but the context you were putting it in really didn't. He was here at the beach so he must be experiencing it, right?

When he didn't answer, you honestly thought you had broken him. "Connor?" relief washed over you when his head turned back round to face yours. "Let me show you what I mean. Close your eyes and be still." you instructed. He quickly complied. The sunny scene was now dark and his operating systems were now running somewhere in the background. To his surprise, his other senses heightened and he started to pick up on the tiniest details. The light breeze that delicately caressed his face, the constant sound of waves gently crashing into the shore. The distant murmur of laughter as people went about their lives. His surroundings were somewhat idyllic. Very different from his daily life of violence and corruption. Joy filled your body as you saw the corners of Connor's lips turn up into a smile. "So this is what the beach is like." he whispered.  

Connor's eyes snapped open as the familiar form of Hank sat down beside him. In one hand he was holding a plain vanilla ice cream filled cone but in the other was a cone filled with vanilla ice cream topped with sauce and an assortment of sprinkles, whilst he held out to you.    
"Is this better than just a shitty way of saying thank you?" Hank chuckled.   
"Definitely!" you replied whilst taking the treat filled cone from him. Smiling at the two men and then staring at your sugar filled ice cream you could help but burst out laughing. What a perfect way to spend your day off.


End file.
